Streaming content is a method of continuously sending audio and/or video files from a content provider to a user through a communications network such as the Internet. Upon receiving or downloading a stream or sequence of audio/video files, a portion of the files are used for displaying images and another portion of the files are buffered for subsequent display.
A drawback associated with streaming content through a television or monitor is that after the television is turned off and then turned back on, the television typically does not know how to resume a streaming session.